


Desperation and Release

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “You do know polished wood floors clean easily.” Chikage mentions it so casually that Itaru’s almost certain he misheard him.“I don’t know what you’re implying.” Because seriously, he can’t just be suggesting Itaru piss himself in the middle of the room when it gets to that point; that’s something right out of the more shameful side of his porn stash. “And if I do I don’t think I like it.”“I’m just trying to help you out.” He says as though that’s not a completely suspicious thing to be coming from his lips.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Desperation and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be working on the planning for a serious fic but I ended up with this idea in my mind this morning and had to get it out

His lungs still feel as though they’re about to give up on him as he makes his way slowly back to room 103. The down time he has now gives him the leeway to take his time on the way, back but he still wants to make it to his room; he’d rather not be found passed out outside the dorms, that’s more of a Hisoka move. Note for future Itaru: Drink less cola when you’ve got a bunch of lengthy ranked matches lined up. He knows he won’t abide by that but the idea of him sticking to it is nice, if only for the fact he could avoid future close calls like this one.

Pushing the door open he gives a heavy sigh of relief when the welcoming view of his couch comes into view. Somewhere to collapse and relax for the next half hour before gaming duty calls again. At least what he has lined up next he can tap out of for five minutes if he needs to and the worst consequences he’ll face is Banri teasing him about having a tiny bladder. It’s not even tiny, he just drinks far more soda than any living being should.

Legs wobbling he manages to make it to his couch and crashes heavily into the cushions. Ugh he really needs to get his phone and grind during this time and that’s still on his desk. One minute of rest and then he’ll grab it, his stamina won’t be fully refreshed yet anyway.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move so fast.” Chikage very helpfully decides to remind him that he’s been in the room the entire time. “I had to double check it was in fact you and not Muku rushing out of our room.”

He’d never in a million years be as fast as someone with maxed agility stats like Muku, or like Misumi or Hisoka. He’s just him with his slow legs and his poor stamina and a very, very pressing need to do anything except piss all over the dorm room floor.

“Don’t expect to see it ever again.” He’s still out of breath as he complains. Does he have any water in here? No, just more cola and a couple of cans of Monster. Well, those are still liquid, even if they got him into this predicament in the first place.

“You do know polished wood floors clean easily.” Chikage mentions it so casually that Itaru’s almost certain he misheard him.

“I don’t know what you’re implying.” Because seriously, he can’t just be suggesting Itaru piss himself in the middle of the room when it gets to that point; that’s something right out of the more shameful side of his porn stash. “And if I do I don’t think I like it.”

“I’m just trying to help you out.” He says as though that’s not a completely suspicious thing to be coming from his lips. “Better than your legs giving in halfway to the toilets and someone seeing you, right?”

“And what if you’re in the room?” Something about that idea is kind of arousing but in the way he’d rather not think too deeply on right now. In 2D yeah, the desperation and embarrassment is really hot but he’s not some 2D chick and he’s the one who’d be embarrassed in this case, covered in his own piss. “Either way I don’t think you want to come back to my noob attempt to clean things up.”

There have been a couple of times where Chikage’s found him in rather compromising sexual situations. Itaru had thought he had some time to himself to get off during the times where that’s happened, but of course you can’t have anything go completely unknown when you share a room with this guy. He wouldn’t be surprised if he has the place rigged with cameras or something. However this, if this is some kind of kinky thing Chikage’s into, is new. Even if Chikage has caught him with his hand in his pants once or twice, they don’t have that sort of relationship.

“You’re saying that as though I don’t want to see you at your most vulnerable and shameful.” The way he says it sends a shiver through him, he’s not entirely sure if it’s a good shiver but it’s there regardless. “It’s always useful to have things to use as blackmail.”

“Sounds to me like you’re just a pervert, Senpai.” Chikage already has more than enough he could use against him without adding this on top of things.

“So what if I am?”

\-----

Far past his limit already, it’s out of habit rather than need that he reaches for the opened can on his desk and knocks back a heavy gulp while his avatar goes through the full attack animation. Did they plan that out to be just the perfect amount of time to knock back a couple of mouthfuls or is it just a coincidence? Whatever it is, it’s not a good thing right now because even before that last mouthful his bladder was complaining and now he’s gone and added more liquid into the mix.

Hands back on his mouse and keyboard his thighs press together tightly, rubbing against one another as the desperation starts to build into something a little unbearable. They’re nearing the end of the fight now, the boss’ HP are being chipped away at steadily and the end is in sight. Perhaps this time won’t be the one where he gives into Chikage’s suggestion. There have been a couple of close calls where if things had gone on any longer he would have ended up giving in to it but so far since Chikage brought up the idea, he’s been able to wrap things up with just enough time to get to the bathroom safely. Perhaps that conversation was some kind of cheat mode magic charm that put an end to his near misses for good.

All that said, the idea of it has grown on him. He can’t deny that the more time that passes, the more that pissing himself under Chikage’s smug gaze is arousing. He can’t let his mind drift to that right now with a boss to beat and a party to lead, but just as his bladder throbs strongly with the need to release, so does arousal within him at the idea that this could be the time he gives in and just lets go. Pressing his thighs together tighter he forces all his attention back to the game. If he’s not thinking about the fact he’s gotta go, he won’t. That’s how it works right? Whatever, giant dragon to kill, there’s no time to think about his bladder or his dick.

At last watching the monster disappear in an explosion of shimmering pixels and a drop of loot spawn in its place, he breathes a sigh of relief. And then catches himself. No relaxing. Relaxing is bad, he can’t do that. Relax and the next thing he knows he’ll be sitting in a puddle of his own piss and be having to figure out how to clean his chair. Engaging every part of his body that might help him not end up with that result he acknowledges that this time around there’s no helping it. Chikage’s going to get his way in watching him do something completely and utterly shameful. If only the fact that turns him on a bit was enough to get his dick hard enough for him to make it safely to the toilet.

Legs shaking slightly he manages to get to his feet. No matter what arrangement they’ve made he can’t just go on his chair, that thing was _expensive_ , plus it’s perfectly moulded to his ass now in a way that cups it rather than detracts from the cushioning, he doesn’t want to replace it and have to break in a new one. Yeah no, definitely not just letting go on his chair. Walking is hard though, bracing himself on one arm and pressing the other hand to his dick as though it’ll stop anything, he manages to at least get far enough away from his desk that nothing will reach the cables underneath.

“You’re not looking so good, Chigasaki.” Chikage looks up from his laptop with an amused smirk. “Something wrong?”

He finds himself groaning, half at Chikage’s feigned ignorance, half at how overfilled his bladder meter is. There’s no overflow on that; he can’t keep stacking points and there’s no cheat or glitch he can exploit in order to avoid things just releasing.

“You know exactly what’s wrong, Senpai.” Coming to a stop halfway between his desk and couch he freezes. His brain can either focus on not pissing himself or movement and he feels like moving even another inch will do him in.

Ever the asshole, Chikage takes his time in removing the laptop from his knee and standing up. He’s not even trying to hide the amusement on his features as Itaru shoves another hand between his legs, cupping himself desperately. It won’t do anything to stop the mess he’s going to make when his already weakened defences can’t hold things back anymore but it feels like it might so he’s going to do it anyway.

“Do I now?” He comes to stop just outside of what’s likely to be the splash zone, bastard. “I might need a reminder, my memory might be starting to fail me in my old age.”

Explaining himself to Chikage is the last thing he needs right now, as his body starts to shake from the pressure of trying to keep the contents of his bladder from spilling down his legs and onto the floor. Especially when Chikage not only knows what’s going on, but encouraged him to try this. He can’t deny that there’s something erotic about the situation, especially as Chikage looks down on him expectantly, waiting for a response but fuck, he hadn’t expected it to be so overwhelming.

“You’re the pervert who told me to piss myself in the middle of our room.” His voice wavers as he speaks, hold on his bladder getting less and less by the second.

“Oh? Does that sound like something I would do?” He’s having way too much fun with this, of course he is, the sadist. “Do you think you’d make it if you tried to get to the toilets right now?”

Body bending in half, eyes coming to stare at the still dry floor in front of him he can’t find it in him to answer Chikage. It’s so, so hard to keep everything in and not just let go. He knows that’s how things are going to end up regardless but on principal he can’t just open the floodgates. Despite degenerate and gross he may be, this isn’t something he’s done willingly before. Determination can only get him so far though and he knows that he doesn’t have long left.

“You wouldn’t, would you?” The words startle him, far closer to his ear than they should be and that’s all it takes for him to drop his control for a moment.

Not much gets out before he gets a hold on it again but with fabric already starting to cling to his cock and his bladder determined to turn the tap on once more, keeping himself from completely letting go gets even harder. His palms feel damp, the fabric of his boxers and pants not able to soak everything up. Eyes closing tight he can feel tears threatening to form behind his eyelids at the strain of keeping everything in. He’s done for, he’s absolutely done for.

His stream doesn’t hold back when it manages to start once more; there’s no trickling down the inside of his thighs or slowly dampening fabric. Gasping with shock at the heat, he lets go with no chance of holding back any more. It’s strong, swiftly drenching his pants, pouring past his fingers, making its way down his thighs and puddling on the floor around his feet. What’s more than that is how good it feels to just let go. It’s thoroughly shameful to moan at how incredible it feels to finally give in to his body’s needs but with the stench of piss growing steadily in the air around him, that’s just what he does.

“Shameful isn’t it, Chigasaki?” As though Chikage’s reading his mind he picks up on exactly his train of thought.

Looking up and trying to ignore that as he opens his eyes, his eyelashes are wet with tears that had almost spilt, he finds Chikage standing a lot closer than expected. There’s something dangerous in his eyes, the glare of the lights against his glasses not doing anything to hide the expression. Chikage’s getting off on this, he fucking knew it. The goddamn pervert. Except all he can do at that realisation is moan again. Heat still flows strongly down his legs and he doesn’t even have to look down to know that at this distance, Chikage has to be standing in the puddle he’s creating. Why does that bring back the feelings of arousal even stronger of before, why does knowing Chikage’s really into this only make him more into it himself?

A tremor runs though his entire body, he’s surprised by just how much he was holding in. Legs starting to feel a little weak and mind starting to float with the freedom of how good it feels for the pressure in his bladder to be lessening, he feels himself sway. Ah, but there’s no real need for him to keep standing anyway is there, his pants are already soaked through with piss. Tilting his eyes down he watches as his stream has given up in drenching the fabric that now clings to his skin. Yellow tinted and still no end in sight his piss drips from his pants, running off where his knees are bent and splashing into what’s around him. Closing his eyes he attempts to breathe without paying mind to the telltale smell around him. Why does that sight only make it more arousing?

The brief absence of sight is all it takes for his balance to give up. He’s surprised to feel hands on him as he collapses, Chikage helping him land in the mess of his own urine without hurting himself. How kind of him. There’s a strange urge to laugh at that moment as his legs splash into the puddle and he opens his eyes to take in Chikage’s expression once more. It’s still hungry, still turned on, he wouldn’t be surprised if, he’s… dipping his eyes he confirms that for himself, Chikage’s sweatpants do nothing to hide his growing erection.

“Pervert.” He comments, hearing the slight laughter in his own voice.

“I’m not the one moaning as I wet myself though, am I?” Chikage has him there but still, it is only twice that he’s let a moan slip.

At least he’s not the one who’s noticeably hard. Though there may not be that much solace to take in that last fact. As his stream starts to finally slow and the ever growing puddle around them decides on its outer limits, it’s getting harder to ignore the arousal that’s been building in the background this whole time. If he wasn’t turned on by this himself it’d be great, he’d finally have something he could use against Chikage. Instead of that, under the hands still pressed against his cock, he feels it give a slight twitch and gives up on that idea completely. Chikage wouldn’t have suggested it if this would have given Itaru any sort of one up on him, he must have been able to figure out somehow that Itaru would be into this in advance. Probably his porn, given all the threats he’s made about hacking into Itaru’s things, he’s definitely capable of accessing not only the physical copies of h-manga and eroge Itaru keeps hidden in their room, but the digital as well.

He was fucked from the start.

Well speaking of that, bladder now completely drained and with his cock showing far more interest than he would like, something along those lines might be welcome right now. If Chikage is going to put them into a situation where they both end up hard and horny he better have a plan to deal with that because the last thing Itaru needs right now is to be jerking himself off in the middle of his own piss. Finally taking his hands away from his crotch, both dripping grossing back onto the sodden fabric of his pants, he hopes Chikage gets the point. With how the wetness causes everything to cling, there’s no hiding at all that he’s started to get hard too.

“I should’ve guessed you’d get off on this.” Chikage comments as though it’s not only a surprise but as if he still has any sort of upper hand in this. Thinking about it Itaru supposes he does, he’s not the one who pissed himself after all.

“Speak for yourself.” In a bold move considering his hands are wet with piss and he’s never touched someone else’s dick, Itaru reaches out, a hand cupping over Chikage’s cock. “Knew from the start this had to be some weird kink of yours. Don’t try hide the fact you’re a pervert from someone who’s one himself, Chikage-san.”

Giving Chikage’s cock a squeeze through his pants he gets a small rush of satisfaction at feeling just how erect he is before his hand’s batted away.

“I never did.” That’s all he says as he crouches down to be eye level with Itaru. Despite the situation they’re in, despite the fact he doesn’t feel like Chikage should be able to still be this smug and annoying, he completely and utterly is. “Now did you want help with that, Chigasaki?”

Eyebrows raising and gaze dipping he knows Chikage’s looking to his cock.

“If you’re offering.” Who is he to turn down an offer like that, it’s Chikage’s fault he’s in this predicament in the first place. Well, kind of, but he’ll blame Chikage because that’s easier.

He’d be surprised at the way Chikage lets his knees drop into the puddle around them as he kneels if it weren’t for the firmly established fact that he’s probably more into this than Itaru is. Itaru wouldn’t even be surprised now if he’s done this kind of thing before. Neither say another word as slender fingers reach for his waistband and Itaru lifts his hips to let him peel his pants and boxers from his skin. The fabric makes a disgusting sound as he’s freed slowly from it and the air hitting his skin in contrast to the still lingering heat of the fabric has him gasping. Nothing about this situation is normal but the most unusual part is seeing a hand that’s not his own closing around his cock.

Even if it’s weird to have a strange hand around his dick, it feels amazing. Chikage’s hand moves easily on his shaft, lubricated by piss and quickly drawing a moan from him that’s from pure pleasure rather than relief. Chikage knows how to work his cock exactly how he needs it, reading him like a book and easily picking up a pace so similar to the one Itaru’s used to but different in its own subtle ways. Eyes meeting Chikage’s he lets out a shaking breath, determined not to let himself moan again so soon but on the verge of it regardless. He’s not sure what Chikage’s playing at by making this so once sided but he can’t really bring himself to care when it feels so good.

He hadn’t ever thought that the embarrassment or shame of pissing himself in front of someone would heighten his pleasure, nor that the relief of letting go would only turn him on more. Chikage’s getting him to fall apart so easily and another moan passes his lips as his thumb swipes over the head of his cock. Compared to himself Chikage definitely has experience in pleasing someone that’s not himself. You don’t just naturally pick up how to read someone’s queues like he is, picking up the pace and then slowing down just as Itaru’s pleasure begins to build to a peak and quickly learning how to touch him exactly how he craves. Or perhaps Chikage could with all the cheats he has enabled but there’s something about his demeanour that tells Itaru he has far more experience than one may expect from someone as unromantic as he is.

Well, who said sex had to be about romance anyway. There’s nothing about the situation they’re in right now that speaks of romance, surrounded by piss, the smell of it still hanging grossly in the air as Chikage’s hand speeds up its pace on his cock once more. Eyes dropping to Chikage’s lap they narrow slightly as he takes in how hard he still is and is tempted to reach for it once more before an intense increase in pleasure hits him. This time Chikage hasn’t backed off as Itaru’s breathing picks up and his sounds become more vocal and Itaru knows that this time he’s going to see it through until the end.

Rocking up into Chikage’s hand in shallow thrusts, his hips move in tandem with his hand’s movements, seeking out the climax he knows he’s not far off. As soon as he does cum he’s going to feel ashamed and disgusted of himself when faced with the reality of his predicament but right now he doesn’t care; it feels too good. A hand splashes in the puddle around them as he braces himself on it to rock up into Chikage’s hand easier. Fuck, he’s so close. Chikage can definitely tell. While he hasn’t said a word in some time, merely keeping his gaze steady on Itaru’s face, there’s no way he isn’t aware that Itaru’s mere seconds off spilling another fluid over himself.

“So fast?” Itaru hates how the words only make things feel better. “You really do have no stamina do you?”

With a raw groan and a final thrust of his hips into Chikage’s hand, the full force of his pleasure hits him. He hates that it was the teasing that pushed him over the edge. Though he can’t deny how amazing it feels as Chikage’s hand works him through his orgasm, pleasure sustained and intense as cum joins the piss covering his thighs and stains Chikage’s hand. Usually his strength gives out before this point, pleasure taking away his arms ability to keep going but with Chikage’s still milking out every last drop he has, he hears one final moan leave his lips before he’s finally spent.

Silence falls and all he can hear is his own heavy breathing and the wet, dripping sounds as Chikage gets to his feet. Everything during the past ten minutes has felt like some bizarre erotic dream (nightmare?) and as he starts to come down from the high of his orgasm he’s really not too sure how to process it. Would he do it again? Probably, there’s no denying how good it had felt having Chikage’s hand on him, or even how turned on he’d been letting go with his eyes so keenly watching but now faced with the reality of sitting in a rapidly cooling puddle of his own piss and stained with cum to boot, things just feel really bizarre. More than that, as he watches Chikage step out of the puddle and back into dry floor, it’s very, very obvious that he’s still hard.

“Well then, you should probably clean yourself up.” Chikage breaks the silence, speaking as though he’s not still completely erect and as though Itaru’s piss hasn’t soaked through the bottom of his pants.

Opening his mouth to speak he decides against it, not really sure what to say about that situation. Does he really just not intend to get off? Rather than attempting to understand Chikage’s thought processes, because that’s really not something he can handle right now when he’s trying to comprehend certain things about his own, he changes approach.

“You’re not going to help me, Senpai?” Slowly getting to his own feet he settles for pushing his pants off completely, trying to ignore how gross it feels to unstick them from his skin before leaving them in the puddle. “I knew you weren’t romantic but this is a new low.”

It’s admittedly a little surprising when Chikage carries over towels that Itaru doesn’t even know the origin of after that and does start to help him with soaking things up.

“If I left it up to you the puddle would be here for weeks.” Itaru decides to ignore that quip at his cleaning habits in favour of picking up a towel to wipe off his now slightly itching legs.

**Author's Note:**

> So this marks what? 5 piss fics in the tag? I'm glad to see that number growing since the last one I posted.
> 
> I feel like I'm allergic to staying off the front page of this tag for much more than a day with how often I post but seriously I need to reign myself in a bit soon and focus on some up coming things that aren't spur of the moment smut.


End file.
